Awoken in a Dream
by SuperCutieGloomyBunny
Summary: Akatsuki is making a new move! They've summoned a Naruto-obsessed girl from our world. What are they gonna do with her? What will Ayako do faced with all of her dreams staring her in the face?
1. It all begins

Alright, so this is a story where a Naruto-obsessed fan is transported into the Naruto Universe. All characters belong to Kishimoto except the ones that I've obviously made up, such as Ayako. Please keep in mind that all of the Akatsuki are alive in my story and there are gonna be changes in the storyline to suit my needs. Enjoy!

* * *

"Awesome!" screaming excitedly, Ayako was drooling over a special book in the manga section of the bookstore, "The newest Naruto is out!"

Enter Ayako Mitsura, an almost-seventeen-year-old highschool student currently obsessed with Naruto. It was her favorite series in the world and now nothing could make her day better…or so she thought…

"Mom! The new Naruto is out! It's got more of Jiraiya's fight in it! Do you think he'll win?"

"I don't know honey…what do you think?"

"Well…of course he'll win. No one can beat him! If Itachi is scared to fight him, then how could he lose? Especially against his students!"

"That's nice sweetie, now come on. We need to get home so I can make dinner…"

**Later that day…**

…_sigh…finally…time to read, uninterrupted, my special, special book…wonder how Jiraiya beats him up? _

**15 minutes later…** (Ayako's a speed reader)

_WHAT!! Jiraiya died! NOOOOOOO….How could Kishimoto-sensei do this to me? He wasn't supposed to die! He's too…funny to die!…How will Tsunade take this?_

**5 minutes later…**

_WHAT! Tsunade's crying? And Naruto's blaming her for his death? She didn't want to send him…Wait! If Jiraiya dies…then that means…Tsunade's gonna die soon?! That's not fair! I am so upset!_

_If I was in the Naruto universe, I'd make sure everything went right. No one needs to die. Then all my favorite characters could be alive…And I could get to meet Tsunade…She's so cool…aah..it'd be awsome to be in the Naruto world..._

**Later on around midnight…**

Ayako was sound asleep and didn't notice the strange things happening in her room. Her Naruto books were flying off their shelves and forming a vortex surrounded in an orange glow. It steadily grew bigger and bigger until it reached its maximum size and slowly started to pull Ayako's bed into it. ..

**Somewhere in the Naruto Universe…**

"But leader you can't be serious?" cried Kakuzu, "What the heck could a mere chit accomplish for us?"

"All in good time, my little accomplices…all in good time…" Pein drowned out the rest of the Akatsuki's voices to prepare a special summoning jutsu. "Now, altogether…"

"Jinteki Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" each member placed their now bloodied palms facedown on the ground.

Smoke circled the room and all the shinobi looked pleased with themselves and waited expectantly for their new member.

"Well…" Sasori asked the question on all their minds, "Where is she?"

"Um…I don't really know. She's supposed to be right in front of us…"

"Maybe she's invisible and that's why we can't see her!" Deidara piped in excitedly.

"Now that's just-"

"No, No! Maybe he's got a point…" Kisame now started feeling in front of him, "I mean, if she's from another world, maybe, I don't know, she got…messed up or something…"

"She's not here," Itachi's sharingan looked at them all, "There isn't any new chakra and believe me, I would've sensed if someone had come."

"Aaargh! Hidan! Get me the book with the stupid jutsu!"

"Here oh stupid leader.."

_Let's see…_**All members must have sliced an inch through right hand with clean kunai**, _check._ **All members must shout name of jutsu at exact same time**_, check_. **All members must have baths prior to summoning,** _che-_

"Did you all have a bath before this?!"

"YES!!" all of them shouted in annoyance. Pein had pestered them for weeks before performing the jutsu about how important it was for them to be clean.

_Well then…what is it? Hmm?_ **The human summon, if from another world, will be summoned directly to the person to whom he/she feels closest to regardless of whether he/she has ever met said person before.**

_Well damn! There could be millions of people whom the girl could feel close to…sigh…then I guess…_

"Listen up!"

"Did you find her?"

"Is she invisible?"

"Where is she?"

"Shut up and I'll tell you! Alright…the girl isn't in the room with us-"

"well then where is she?"

"I told you shut up! She's not with us. The summoning book said that she would be summoned nearby the person she feels closest to."

"And who is that?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be telling you all to split up and search for her would I?"

"True…so…what do we do?"

"Split up and search for her you ninnies!!"

"Yes sir!" and with that, they all went in search of the girl, leaving Pein and Konan by themselves in the cave.

"Pein…what are we gonna do with the girl? I know she can-"

"Shh! Konan, we don't want anyone to know yet!"

"Oh, right. Sorry…"

"It's okay, and I'll tell you the plan as soon as we find her."

"Understood."

* * *

Jinteki Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Human Summoning Jutsu

'Kay, so what do you think? I have a good feeling about this story...Please review and let me know if you think so too!

Next chapter we see Ayako in her "new" surroundings! And just what do the Akatsuki want to do with her? Keep on reading! :)


	2. Where Am I?

Hey everyone! Back with chapter two! This time, we see where Ayako's landed and who does she meet? Read and find out!

* * *

"hey, Sasori-Danna…un…"

"What? This'd better be good."

"It is! Un!"

"Well, what?"

"Well…What do you think this girl'll be like?"

"What does it matter? She'll serve our purpose. That is all."

"Awww…Danna, un! I wanna know if she'll be, you know, into art and stuff."

"If she's into art, it wont be your kind. Your idea of art is not correct. Art transcends time."

"Nuh-Uh! Art is fleeting and she's gonna get that! Un!"

"Whatever Deidara, just come on. We have to find her otherwise Leader will have another fit."

"A fit! Like the one he had the other day…"

_Who ate all of the Chocolate Chip Pancakes! I am so disappointed in all of you! I am gonna lock myself up in my room all day while you throw watermelons at each other! _

"_Watermelons, Leader?"_

"_Yes! Watermelons! And you can't block it! Take what you had coming!" and with that, Leader proceeded to lock himself up in his room._

"Yes, like the one he had the other day. Now do you want that to happen again?"

"Eeesh! No, Un! I still got a giant lump on my head from the melon Itachi whacked me with…"

"Well then, let's go!"

"Hai Sasori-Danna, UN!"

* * *

"Kisame! What the hell are you doing?"

Kisame had been walking for the past few hours with his hands in front of himself feeling for something…

"Itachi, can't you tell I'm looking for the girl?"

"Kisame! I am Uchiha Itachi…"

"I know, Itachi-chan."

"Don't you dare call me that again!"

"Hai, Hai."

"Anyways, I am Uchiha Itachi, master shinobi, the best of the best and my partner will not be some idiot feeling around with his hands!"

"But maybe Dei is right. Just to be on the safe side…"

"I've got the sharingan you idiot! I can tell she's not here."

"B-but, Itachi-kun…"

"Don't call me that!"

"F-fine…Itachi-sama…"

"Good. Now let's go."

* * *

"…Tsunade…please…"

"No. You can't change my mind, Jiraiya."

"Tsu-chan-"

"Don't call me that! And I won't let you leave you idiot!"

"Tsunade, you know I need to do this."

"No, you don't. I won't allow you to leave!"

"I can go where I please, Hime. You know that."

"I'm not gonna let you! I'll beat your ass for leaving to find the Akatsuki!"

_Gulp _"Hime, I need to do this. This is the first lead I've gotten on them in six months. You know how important this is. I need to try to save the village…and you-"

"I don't need saving!"

"Hime…"

"No!"

"Okay, that's enough Tsunade. I'll stay in the village for another two weeks while I wait for them to move closer, but then I'm going."

"How can you do this to me? Jiraiaya, you're an ASS!!" and with that, Tsunade runs blindly into the forest leaving behind Jiraiya.

* * *

…_sigh…what a dream! I thought all my books fell off the shelves and pulled me in! How incredibly insane is that?_

Yawning, Ayako stretched out on her bed with her eyes closed. Putting her feet down on the ground feeling for her slippers, she noticed something was wrong…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Stupid Jiraiya! Stupid idiot leaving me! No one needs to leave. 'Specially not him! Not that I like him or anything! He's just Jiraiya…whatever…Stupid imbecile! Stupid jer- huh? What was that scream just now? Sounded like a girl. Hmph! Probably just Jiraiya stepping in a pile of poopy. Guess I'll check it out…_

* * *

_What the heck?! Grass? Mountains? Trees?! I am so not in Kansas anymore! Not that I'm from Kansas, but…Where am I? _

_It looks so…pretty…like, unrealishly pretty. Almost cartoony, but that's impossible…right? _

_Okay, deep breaths Ayako. We can get through this. We can figure this out…aaaarrrgg! I don't know what to do!_

* * *

_Let's see…the scream came from around here…funny, Jiraiya was supposed to be the other way, whatever…_

Turning to the left, Tsunade came face-to-face with a rather strange sight! There was a bed in the middle of the forest and a girl on it with her hands on her face in a mixture of curiosity and misery. She seemed to be whispering to herself, "What the heck do I do?" over and over again.

…_sigh..I know it's really none of my business but…_

"Oi!"

* * *

_What do I do? What do I do? Where am I? What-huh? Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, oh! Oi is Hey! In Japanese! Duh! But who-_

Turning her head, it was Ayako's turn to come face-to-face with a rather unusual sight.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HECK!!"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I gotta get back to work! Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Review please! :)


	3. My Bird Can POO!

Hey guys! Here's the third chapter! :) What happened to Ayako? Read and find out!

* * *

"WHAT THE FREAKING HECK!!" screamed a very freaked out Ayako.

_Ouch! Damn that girl can scream! Well, since I'm already this far…_

"Who are you? What's your name? What village are you from? And what are you doing in Konoha?"

_Huh? No way! It's Tsunade! I must be dreaming…yeah, a dream. I can't be in the Naruto universe can I? _

_Well, I'm either in my dream or my dream last night was real! I was pulled into the Naruto universe by a swirling vortex of my books! Okay, that sounded so dumb, but…if I am here…then that's the best damn thing that's ever happened to me! I am standing in front of-_

"Aaaargh! What are you doing! What did I do?!"

* * *

Tsunade, not receiving any answers from the girl, was currently holding a kunai to her throat just in case she was an enemy.

_What's wrong with this girl? It looked like she was having some sorta inner battle over something and now she's acting as if she's never had a kunai to her throat. Hmm…guess that rules out that she's a ninja…_

"Hmm…You're not a shinobi are you?"

Breathing heavily, Ayako was just relieved that Tsunade was giving her a chance, "NO! Do I look like I'm even dressed as a ninja?"

"Now that I look at you, no, I guess not…"

"Huh…" looking down at herself, Ayako was very embarrassed to find she was just wearing her pajamas covered in small pandas.

_That's so embarrassing! I wanted to look cool if I ever got to meet Tsunade…Wait, Tsunade's in front of me! Tsunade's in front of me! Tsunade's in front of me! Tsunade's in front of me! Tsunade's in front of me!_

_What is with this girl? First she's arguing with herself, then she's freaked out by a kunai, now she's giggling madly to herself?! Maybe she's a nut who's escaped…_

"Yo! Tsunade! What are you doing over here-" Jiraiaya started to say until Ayako, noticing he was here and ALIVE started screaming.

"OH HAPPY DAY, YOU"RE ALIVE!" and with that, Ayako jumped off the bed and began hugging Jiraiya.

"What the…Not that I don't mind the attention from such a cute young girl, but, Tsunade, who is this girl? "

"I don't know. Just found her a few minutes ago and she seems a little, you know, whooo. And she hasn't even told me her name."

_Jiraiya's alive here! Yes! I'll make sure he doesn't die! And I can talk to Tsunade….How great is this day?!_

"Excuse me, little girl-" JIraiya began.

"I am not a little girl! I'm seventeen!" a very indignant Ayako cut in.

"Really? Well then, little miss, who are you?"

_Holy cow! They wanna know my name!_ "It's Ayako Mitsura."

"Ayako, huh? Why couldn't you have told me that when I asked you?" an angry Tsunade asked.

"Well, I was very nervous, scared, and really freaked out…" she began but was cut off by an even more angry Tsunade.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm scary looking?! I'll have you know I'm the best and most beautiful kunoichi and woman in the universe!"

"Oh, I know that-"

"Huh?" now Tsunade was just dumbfounded. _Well then what's her deal?_

"Well, you see…I'm not from this world…"

* * *

"Yo, Kakuzu!" a slightly agitated Hidan called to his partner.

"What!" a very agitated and annoyed Kakuzu shouted back.

"Do ya think this _beep_ we're looking for could beep kill me?"

"I hope so, you imbecile."

"Yeah! Me too! I'm so tired of living this _beep beep beep beep_ life!!"

"Right, that's nice, now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta count my money."

"Whatever _beep_." Looking for the girl, Hidan turned right and left playing with his sword as he went along.

"Right, now then, where was I? Oh, yeah! One penny, two pennies, three pennies, four pennies, five pennies, six-Gasp! A quarter! I'm rich! Um, drat! I lost count. One penny, two pennies…"

* * *

"You're trying to tell us that you're from another world…" Tsunade said slowly not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Uh-huh!" _How do I explain this to them where they believe me and yet I don't tell them that they're characters in a book? Hmm…reminds me of Fushigi Yuugi…I got it! _

"Well, if that's the case, then how do you explain how you know both me and Jiraiya, whom you've never met before?" with a self-satisfied grin that she wouldn't be able to con her way out of this, Tsunade looked at her expecting her to spill the beans that she was really a spy.

"Well, you see…You guys are famous in my world!" _Hope this works!_

Jiraiya got to her before Tsunade could say anything, "What do you mean we're famous?"

"I mean that…in my world, there's a legend about all of you-"she began but was interrupted.

"What do you mean all of us? Who's all of us?" Tsunade wasn't looking too happy about all of this.

"All of you meaning, a bunch of the people in your village and some bad guys like the Akatsuki-"

"You know about the Akatsuki?" Now even Jiraiya was suspicious.

"Um…yeah? They want to take all the Jinchuriki so they can get the demons out and start a war." _Hope that wasn't too much…_

"True, but just how do you know all this?" Tsunade was even more suspicious of the girl now.

"In my world, there's a legend. It centers mostly around Naruto and I hear about a bunch of other ninja, too like you" pointing to Tsunade and Jiraiya, "and Orochimaru and Akatsuki…"

"Well, wait a minute…if you know about them and everything, why did you think I was dead?" Jiraiya asked with a frown on his face.

"Well, in the legend, you went to go do battle with someone in the Akatsuki and got killed in the process…" Ayako relayed sadly.

"I told you you'd get killed you idiot!" Tsunade screamed at him.

"…well…anyway, why did you come to our world?"

"I don't know… I had just heard the part of the legend where you died and then I went to sleep and woke up…here." Ayako really didn't know how she came to their world. She hadn't opened a book like in Fushigi Yuugi and she didn't remember any fairies or anything being around while she was sleeping. _How __**did**__ I get here?_

Tsunade and Jiraiya just looked at her, not sure whether to trust her when something blew up.

* * *

"Danna, Un!" Deidara cried in a very irritatingly annoying voice.

"What!" Sasori was very, very annoyed.

"I'm bo-ored! Un!" he whined.

"That's tough! I'm annoyed that you've been saying that for the past two hours!"

"But, Danna, Un!"

"I don't care! In fact, just fly on one of your stupid clay bird things and stay out of my sight!"

"My bird is not stupid, un! And you hurt his feelings! UN!"

"It's made of clay idiot! It doesn't have feelings!"

"Gasp! Un! Danna, how can you be so cruel? UN! My birdy's gonna poo on your head! Un!"

"What?" Sasori asked calmly almost disbelieving his stupid partner's idiocy.

"I said, un, that my bird's gonna go poopy on you!"

"It's a clay bird! It can't poo!"

"Gasp again! Un! Danna, you're so mean! Un! It can poo and it will! Un! Right on your head!" and with that, Deidara jumped onto his bird and flew away, after screaming, "You'll rue the day, danna, Un!"

"Now, I can think peacefully…" sighing to himself, Sasori reveled in the peaceful time alone.

* * *

_Stupid Danna! Un! My bird can poo! Well, once I find its butt, un…hmm….un, where would that be? _

_Let's see…my butt is down here so UN! I'll just climb down and Un! Sasori-danna was right! Un! I didn't give my birdy a butt! _

_Alright, I'll just take take stick I keep in my cloak and poke it where it should be poked! UN! _

Climbing down his bird, Deidara was hanging upside down trying to get a grip when he looked down below and saw something quite strange. There were two of the sannin and a weird girl…

_AHA! UN! I found the girl! UN! I just know it! UN! I gotta get down! UN! AHHHHHHHHHH!_

And Deidara fell off his bird…Right next to where Tsunade and Jiraiya were interrogating Ayako.

_Ouch! UN! That hurt! Un! And that was so not cool, un! Well, un, since I'm already here…un!_

* * *

"Alright, Un! Put your hands up in the air! Un! I'm taking the girl with me! Un! And you can't stop me, Un! You big, old, ugly Sannin! Un!" Deidara screamed at them all.

"What?!" Jiraiya yelled.

"How dare you?!" Tsunade screamed.

"Deidara?!" Ayako shouted, "You're alive!"

Now in unision, Jirayia, Tsunade, and even Deidara joined together to say, "WHAT?!"

* * *

What do you think?! I personally love the parts with Deidara and his birdy. By the way, that was all my sister's idea. Isn't she just brilliant? :) Anyway, review please!!


	4. Surprise!

Hey everybody! I know I said I'd be cancelling this story but I know a bunch of you don't want me to, so I will be updating every once in a while. I just had this chapter on my computer already and thought I'd post it for you. Please forgive the spelling errors. I was being lazy and didn't feel like it...

**Please read the Author's Notes at the bottom!!**

* * *

Now in unision, Jirayia, Tsunade, and even Deidara joined together to say, "WHAT?!"

_Eh…oops…damn! Now what do I do?!_

"I mean…um, How DARE you still be alive, you evil Akatsuki bonehead!!" struggling to look angry at Deidara who just sat there with his mouth open, not sure what to do, Ayako thought, _He's so cute!_

"What, UN! Is Your Problem?! UN! We summoned, un, you! You ungrateful little-" Deidara started to yell at Ayako.

"You what…" _I was summoned? Why? I don't get it…_

"You bastard!" Tsunade was now over her shock, "You did what?!"

"I said, un, that we summoned her! UN!"

"How can you summon a girl?! I bet she's just in league with you guys, that's how she knew you!"

"Uh-un! UN! I've never met her before! Un! I just helped summon her! Un!" Deidara was getting very agitated with this questioning/yelling. "What's it to you, you old hag lady!! UN!"

And then a vein popped in Tsunade head. Next thing Deidara knows, is that her elbow unmercifully crashed onto his head, thus knocking him unconscious.

Breathing heavily, Tsunade turned to a dumbfounded Jiraiya and Ayako.

"That was so cool, Tsunade!!" Ayako gushed. _She's so awesome!!_

"You!" pointing her finger at Ayako, Tsunade wasn't letting her off the hook.

"Eh?" _Uh-oh…_

"Jiraiya, I'm tired and completely worn out. I want you to beat her up for me."

"What?!" both of them cried at once.

**Somewhere else…**

What's taking Deidara so long? He knows that I don't like to wait! I hope that he got knocked on the head…

**Back to Where We Were…**

"You want me to beat her up?!" Jiraiya didn't look too happy about having to beat up a girl.

"Yes, you dummy! Just knock her around a bit then tie her to a tree. See?" Tsunade had taken Deidara's unconscious body and tied him to a nearby tree. "It's not that hard."

"B-but, Hime…" Jiraiya started to protest.

"No buts! Just do it! I'm getting a headache!"

"ugh…" turning to face the girl, Jiraiya was surprised to see she had already positioned herself next to a nearby tree.

"Um….I was really hoping you wouldn't have to beat me up if I just let you tie me to a tree…" She looked up at him with a cute, innocent expression and hope filling her eyes.

It brought Jiraiya to tears, "Ahh! Tsunade-Hime! I can't beat up this girl! Look! She's already put herself next to a tree and's waiting for me to tie her up!"

Tsunade had been sitting down holding her head between her hands, trying to get rid of her headache. _That idiot! Doesn't he realize she could be a spy!_

"Fine! If you won't do it, I will!" and with that, she got up and walked over to Ayako, her hands glowing blue with chakra.

Ayako visibly gulped. _Good-bye world…_

Reaching to Ayako, Tsunade looked down expecting t see her try to fight back, but was disappointed. The girl just stared at her feet looking like she expected to die any second. _What's her deal? Isn't she gonna try to fight?_

_Hmm…_"Hey, girly! "

"Yeah?" Ayako looked up at the person whom she'd always wanted to meet and be friends with.

_Damn!_ Looking into her eyes, Tsunade didn't see any betrayal or dishonesty. She only saw a very helpless girl looking as if her day had come.

"Ugh! Jiraiya, just tie her up! And stop you're crying!" Jiraiya still had tears in his eyes at seeing a poor girl almost get hit by Tsunade.

"H-hai, Hime!" _Oh happy day! She'll live! Wait, that sounds familiar…_

"Thank you Tsunade!!" Ayako was just glad to be able to breathe a little bit longer. _She's awesome! But what made her change her mind…_

_Stupid chit…just had to look so innocent! I still don't completely trust her though….Hmm…it's getting dark…_

And it was true. The sun was setting, casting a rosy glow over them all. Turning to her left, Tsunade saw that Ayako was indeed tried to the tree and what's more, staring at her.

"What are you staring at me for?" _This girl is just plain weird..._

"Eh! I'm sorry!" _Shoot! I got caught staring! But it's so hard not to stare…I mean, I just happened to wake up and meet the person I've always admired? How can't I stare?_

"Whatever…Jiraiya."

Jiraiya had been writing furiously in his notebook for Icha Icha Paradise after having inspiration come to him seeing a girl from some other world. _This is brilliant! _"Hai, Tsunade?"

"We're gonna have to stay here for the night. We'll take shifts in watching these two," pointing to Ayako and the still unconscious Deidara, "You take first watch. I need to sleep off this headache." And with that, she set up a tent and laid down in it.

Upon hearing her breathing regulate, Jiraiya decided it was time to figure out the girl. Turning towards her and putting his notebook down, he looked up at her face.

"So then, miss Ayako…"

Ayako had been busy thinking about how it looked like Tsunade would never like her when she heard her name spoken by him.

"Yeah?"

"You really didn't know how you came to our world?" he asked watching her face for any clues of lying.

"No, I didn't…but…" here, she stopped herself from saying what had been bugging her since Deidara said she'd been summoned for something.

"Hmm? But what?"

Wondering if she could trust him with her feelings, Ayako looked into his face. _Would he think I'm crazy if I confide everything? For now, I guess I can just say…_

"But…I don't know why they summoned me…" _I don't understand…Why me?_

"Well, maybe you've got something they need." He responded thoughtfully.

"But…in my world, I'm just a normal teenage highschooler. Nothing special…unless you count my obsession with pandas…" blushing at how absurd that sounded, Ayako looked back down at her feet.

"…Are pandas the animals you wear on you pajamas?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Eh! Aw….I'm still in my pajamas!" _This is so embarrassing! I was supposed to look cool!_

"What's wrong with your pj's? I think they're cute."

"But, I'd always dreamt of meeting you and Tsunade wearing something cooler…"_ drat! Forgot he doesn't know exactly…But, hey! He thinks my pj's are cute!_

"That brings me to my other question…what do you mean by that there's a legend about us in your world?" still staring intently at her face, he waited.

"…well, you know how you're famous as a legendary sannin here?"

"Uh-huh…"

"well, you're famous in my world, too. All of these stories about you and a lot of others in the village are written down in my world. And a lot of people read them and are just crazy about all of you."

"Whom do you mean by others in the village?"

"Well, the stories are mostly centered around Naruto-"

"Naruto?!"

"Uh, yeah, the stories began with him and how he's met everybody, like you and Tsunade…and the stories also are told in the eyes of the good guys and bad guys…"

"You mean the Akatsuki."

"Yeah."

"Alright, so then…in your world, there are…um books I would presume?"

"yes." _You don't know how right you are on that point…_

"And then…a whole bunch of people read them and know about us?"

"Yeah…that's pretty much it…" _other than that you guys are in a comic book…_

"Well, I don't really see much of a reason not to trust you, so…"

"So…"

"So, you'll be coming back to the village with us and then we'll see about getting you back home." Jiraiya answered with a smile, hiding how he still wasn't completely sure about her but figured time would show her colors.

"Thanks! But…would I be able to meet everybody in the legend first? I mean, I've always wanted to be able to meet you guys…" then she trailed off, thinking maybe that was going a bit too far.

"Sure! Why not?"

"Really?!"

"Of course!!"

"Oh happy day times infinity!!"

**A Bunch of Hours Later…**

Ayako and Jiraiya had been talking for a while about a bunch of things, like how Jiraiya came to be a ninja, and other odd things like how he got his hair to stay like that all the time (Secret!). Ayako was in paradise, being able to talk to him and ask questions that no one else knew the answers to.

Yawning, Tsunade got up out of the tent for her shift. Looking out of the tent, she saw Jiraiya and Ayako talking animatedly about…_Argh! He didn't!!_

"So then she was all crazy for the guy and tried spying on him in a tree, but, you know she'd just started ninja training and fell off right on the poor boy!" Jiraiya was laughing as he told Ayako one of Tsunade's embarrassing adolescent stories.

"No way! I can't believe she did that!" Ayako was shocked to hear that Tsunade had done something so…uncool.

"…Jiraiya…" Tsunade was slowly approaching Jiraiya's back, cracking her knuckles as she stepped closer.

"Eh-heh…Tsunade-Hime…You're awake…how was your sleep?" Jiraiya visibly gulped trying to create a distance between her and himself.

"Very well, thank you...but not as good as you're gonna sleep now…" and with that, Tsunade punched Jiraiya so hard that he flew in the sky and landed on a nearby tree, cracking it into two.

"Well that should keep him quiet for a while." It was true, he was now unconscious.

_Wow…I feel bad for Jiraiya… _

"So now then…" Tsunade sat down on the log Jiraiya had previously been using and looked at Ayako with mistrust. "What are you?"

"Uh…what do you mean?"

"You're supposedly from some other world…summoned by the Akatsuki, why?"

"I don't know why they summoned me…I'm just a normal girl in my world…nothing special…"

"And you don't know why they want you?"

"No…wish I did…"

"Hmm…" crossing her arms, Tsunade looked up at the night sky. "In this legend of yours…what did it say about us?"

"Well…I told this to Jiraiya…um, it's told mostly from Naruto's point of view-"

"Naruto…why him?"

"Well, I guess because…he's important…if he hadn't done everything he did, you wouldn't have become Hokage, Neji wouldn't have realized there's more to life, um, a bunch of other people wouldn't have led the lives they now have. Uh…Gaara would still be not very nice…"

"All right, I get that he's very important. What else?"

"and, it's also got stuff about you guys in it that even Naruto doesn't know-"

"Like what?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed at this tidbit of invasion of privacy.

"Like…parts of Kakashi's past, um, how you kinda like Jiraiya-"

"I don't like-like him!!" Tsunade stood up from the log and was approaching Ayako with a look of murder in her eyes.

"Eh! Okay! Okay!! Don't hurt me!" Ayako shut her eyes in fear of being on the receiving end of Tsunade's fist.

"Hmph!" Tsunade turned back toward the log. _Can't hit a defenseless girl…yet._

Opening her eyes, Ayako saw Tsunade sitting back on the stump staring at her again. Taking a chance, realizing she didn't have much to lose, she decided to ask some questions for a change.

"Um…Tsunade…" Ayako started to ask.

"Don't call me that like you're familiar with me!"

"Uh…what should I call you?"

"You can call me…Super Awesome Cutie Hokage Tsunade!" with a triumphant look in her eyes, Tsunade stared at Ayako's shocked expression. _What? I've always wanted to be called that, but the stupid elders wouldn't let me…_

"Uh…Super Awesome Cutie Hokage Tsunade," gasping for breath, Ayako continued, "It's obvious you don't like me, so…how can I get you to?"

"You can die for me." Tsunade answered simply.

"But…I'm not ready to die…and it'd be too late to be friends with you if I'm dead…" Ayako whispered the last part, hoping she hadn't heard. It'd be too embarrassing if she did.

"Friends? Why would you want to be friends? Unless it's to get on my good side so can plot the takedown of Konoha!"

"No! It's not, I promise!! It's just, in my world, after reading about you, I really wanted to meet you…"

"Why?"

"Because…I think you're cool, how you can punch through stuff and heal people from whatever and look so much younger than you are-"

"Hey!"

"No offense meant by that! I just think you're awesome." Again looking down at her feet, Ayako was kinda embarrassed to be admitting this while tied to a tree.

_Hmm…While I'm not one for flattery, okay I am, but…I still don't trust her. It's too easy to flatter someone…Ugh! I'll need Ibiki to interrogate her when we get back to the village…_

"Um, Super Awesome Cutie Hokage Tsunade?"

"What?"

Looking up with hope and fear in her eyes she asked, "What're you gonna do with me?"

"What am I gonna do with you…For now, we'll be taking you back to the village with us, as for this Deidara guy-"

Speaking of him, Deidara woke up from unconsciousness looking around wondering where he was. Realization dawned on him and he began to yell, "What, UN, am I doing tied to a tree?!"

"Shut it you idiot!"

_Darn…I wanted to talk some more with Tsunade…_

"Why the heck am I tied up to a tree?!"

"I said shut up!" and so Tsunade slapped his face, leaving a very shocked Deidara.

"What, UN! was that for?!"

""Because I felt like it you idiot!"

"Aaarrrghh! UN!!"

"Why the heck do always say Un! At the end of every other word?!"

"Because I feel like it, UN!!"

"Well, stop it! It's annoying!"

"No, UN!"

"Then be aware of the consequences!"

"Like what you old coot, UN?!"

"Aaarrrggghhh! Shut up!!" Again, Deidara was elbowed into oblivion, at least, that's what Tsunade thought.

And so, Tsunade released her frustrations on poor Deidara ('though he deserved it). Ayako was gonna be able to see the village, meet everyone, and possible get Tsunade to like her. And Jiraiya, well, he's still unconscious…

But what the Sannin and Ayako didn't know was that Deidara isn't the idiot everyone thinks him to be. Nope, he had a scheme in mind to be put into action the following morning…

* * *

**Before you leave this page...I did not announce I would be cancellng the story just to get more attention/reviews! I promise! I just lost touch with it and I'm still not gonna be updating this for a while. But there is a way you can make updates go a little bit faster...At least to every couple monhs...**

**Review for me please!! I want to know your thoughts on the chapter and what you'd like to see! Yep, that's right!** **You are gonna help me write this story! I want your thoughts on where this should go since I'll be doing everything my way with the new one.** **So please review or message me with your ideas and I'll be sure to give you credit! Thanks!!**


End file.
